


The Corner of Poly

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Series: The Corner of Desires [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, Spicycinaroll - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Compilation of Polyamorous fanfics (Pertaining to Uf!Sans having a combination of UT!Paps, UT!Sans, and UF!Papyrus as his lovers [2-3 lovers in total])NSFW will be applied to the Title of Chapter with appropriate warnings in the notes.





	1. Destructive (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ask was brilliant:
> 
> what would happen if there was yan!sans yan!fell and yan!papyrus and they all wanted red?
> 
> I made 2 routes: Destructive and Systematic
> 
> Warnings: body torture, implications of physical abuse, body dismemberment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly praised the idea and wanted to attempt writing it.
> 
> I also decided to make the Yan!trio get along, and I know most people think they’ll try to kill each other, but I just think this is just more interesting. XD

His face was tear-stained from his constant crying. An action he had long forgone his pride for when pain was something he received daily.

_How did this happen?_

There were some ribs left in his almost empty rib cage, though the ribs leftover, if they could even be called proper ribs, were cracked or already halved. His legs and arms were gone and the painkillers were no longer effective as he had become immune from its constant use.

He was honestly surprised to still be alive. Though, he was sure that it won’t be long.

He didn’t even know how many days, or even months had passed in the dark bedroom he was locked in. The only source of light from his blurred vision with only one working eye light as his other had a deep crack from the top of his skull down to his eye socket, was the dull glow of his slow-beating soul; practically free for anyone to take at their leisure.

The skeleton truly didn’t know where the sudden obsession of his captors towards him birth from for he was sure that he didn’t do anything to garner such interest to him.

It wasn’t as if he could hurt them either, especially when two of them were his closest friends, and the last member being his own little brother.

He wished for things to be different, but Red decided not to dwell any further in questioning the logic behind the possessiveness that came about in his captors. Thinking of the ‘if’s’ wouldn’t do a damn thing to change his death bed.

_Just let it end._

The door swung open as if it agreed with his sentiment when Papyrus came into the room.

“Good evening, my love,” The tall skeleton smiled brightly. “You look absolutely just as beautiful today as you are in other days.”

Red doesn’t respond. He couldn’t, since his jaw was removed when he tried reason with them. It was treated as defiance, and he was punished for it.

So all he did was blink and lower his head. Ignoring the twinge of pain that came with the movement. The short skeleton could see the cracks in his pelvis if he tried to focus. But really, there was no more fire in him left to extinguish. He was just waiting at this point.

“Sans and Fell are out on a shopping spree again.” Papyrus chuckled lightly as if it were feathered with such fondness when the tone sounded flat to Red as the skeleton neared the bed, the mattress dipping from his weight. “I told them to stop, but when they told me it was for you, how can I simply argue with that?”

The gentle caress on his cracked skull made Red cry, his working eye’s vision became more obscured. He might as well been blinded.

“Oh don’t worry my love! I’m right here, and soon our brothers will be here too.”

_How did this happen?_

As much as Red wanted to give up, he just couldn’t help but think—believe—that there was still some hope left; an indication that his family can still change.

The skeleton had no idea why he wanted to cling to that little faith so badly in the past and even now. Though, he was sure that it will eventually be all for naught.

Red heard the familiar pop, and looked up to see Sans and his brother with bags in tow … Is that a hammer? He can see the faint silhouette protruding at the bottom of the bag.

But it wasn’t until his gaze travelled to grinning faces that Red’s hopes were dashed, and his fate was sealed. It was a lost cause from the start, and short skeleton knew that it was time to let go.

“We’re back, brother!”

“Did you miss us, sweetheart?”

Red would’ve sighed if he could, and the last word he’d utter would be:  _“Finally.”_

He couldn’t wait to dust and be free from this hell.

He had truly tried loving them … it seems that it was just not enough.


	2. Systematic (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ask was brilliant:
> 
> what would happen if there was yan!sans yan!fell and yan!papyrus and they all wanted red?
> 
> I made 2 routes: Destructive and Systematic
> 
> Warnings: ... grinding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly praised the idea and wanted to attempt writing it.
> 
> I also decided to make the Yan!trio get along, and I know most people think they’ll try to kill each other, but I just think this is just more interesting. XD

It was a strange thing they have. Three lovers, more than what he’d ever expect in his lifetime, were willing to do anything and everything for him.

Red had never been really interested in power, but now that he had been given the chance, he had more or less gotten used to it, and had come to enjoy the thrill it came with.

The skeleton found himself smiling fondly now at the memory when it was first brought to his attention.

* * *

_“We want to be your lovers, Red.”_

_Red blinked and blinked again. The words Sans spoke to him felt alien as he was unable to comprehend what was happening._

_“C-Come again?”_

_It was a big surprise to him as Red was sure that he had never done anything that would’ve encourage the … interest and affection of the skeletons before him._

_His brother piped up when Sans sighed. “He means exactly that, brother. All three of us wish to monopolize you, and as compromise, we decided that all three of us will be your partners.”_

_Red could feel sweat bead from his head, a sign of nervousness. He tried again, “L-Like a harem?” he asked stupidly. He felt dumb at the moment._

“No!” _Red jumped in his seat at the sudden exclamation. He realized that Papyrus had been quiet all this time, only emphasizing how serious the situation was. “Just us three. No one else. I—None of us will let anyone else try to have you.” Orange eye lights coloured the usually empty sockets._

_Red raised his hands in defense, “G-Got it! Just you three. N-No one else.” That seemed to calm the tall skeleton, the orange magic dissipating just as quickly as it appeared, making Red sigh._

_He just cannot understand. It seemed so out-of-the-blue. He supposed that many would feel flattered to be wanted, and by three monsters for that matter, and Red_ was _maybe a little happy to garner such attention. But this wasn’t just any monster wanting to become his lover, but his_ family! _Sans and Papyrus weren’t technically related to him by blood, but they were his close friends, and his little brother certainly was!_

_Red was at a loss as he didn’t know how to feel about it all. “I just … don’t get it.” He glanced to all three. “Why?”_

_“Ohohoho~” Red looked to his brother questioningly who gave him a smirk. “You just want us to shower you with praises and compliments.”_

_The skeleton in question flushed and stuttered, “N-No! It’s just, you’re my family! This is wrong! I don’t think I’ve done anything that may have changed your feelings otherwise. So I’m fucking confuse as hell because you suddenly want to jump my bones now.”_

_“So basically,” Sans deep voice immediately caught Red’s attention and he was met with a calm, persistent, calculating expression that made him want to confusingly run and come closer at the same time. “You want us to prove to you that our love isn’t the familial sort, nor is it temporary lustful infatuation.”_

_Well, that was definitely the gist of where Red was getting at._

_“I’ll give it to you straight, Red.” Sans’ gaze never left his, and Red found himself huffing and crossing his arms, another nervous habit of his. “Our love for you is deep; borderline dangerous, dark, and possessive. We know these ourselves, and have come to accept this than deny it. We are willing to do absolutely anything—and I mean_ anything _, for you. If you want to buy something. Done. If you want someone_ killed _. Done. All you have to do is say the word, and we will do our damnest to make sure you get it.”_

_Sans said all this, but all Red understood from it was, “Y-You’re obsessed.” The skeleton didn’t even need a response to confirm that it was true._

_He found himself breathing unevenly in an erratic pace. He had only ever read of such scenarios in fiction pertaining to such dark obsessions, but he’d never thought he’d ever need to deal with one in his lifetime. Now there were_ three?!

 _The short skeleton clutched his chest. He didn’t want to be hurt or worse yet,_ killed _, and he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to harm them either. He was screwed. So screwe—_

“Red.”

_The aforementioned skeleton shot his head up, having unknowingly curled himself in his panic._

_“We’re not going to hurt you.” It was Papyrus that said this in a gentle tone._

_“H-Huh?”_

_“Please, brother. Haven’t we gotten our message across that we want to treasure you?”_

_This made Sans chuckle. “If anything, you have free reign over us.”_

_Red was calming now, but his voice was still shaky. “I-I do?”_

“Yes.” _Deep blue filled in the eye lights before Red yelped. He found himself lifted and pulled so that he was seated on Sans’ lap. “Like I said before, we’ll do anything for you, Red. Use us, throw us, love us, we practically don’t care as long as you not only allow us to love you, but also let us deal with people we think that would want to take you away from us.”_

_Red stopped shaking now; he surprised himself when he felt … relaxed. He also noticed how his change in disposition seemed to please all of them. The skeleton couldn’t help but sigh, he could feel a headache forming. “Can I even say no?”_

_“You can!” Papyrus said cheerfully that had Red raising a brow. “You just won’t be seeing anyone who may become a potential lover more than once.”_

_Red snorted and rolled his eyes as the next words he uttered dripped with sarcasm. “Wow. What a choice.”_

_“So, brother,” Fell met the skeleton’s gaze head on with a triumphant grin. “What will it be?”_

_The short skeleton leaned his head against Sans' shoulder and groaned. “Just … If it ever happens, can you not get any blood on the carpet? I actually like this one.”_

_And his responses were light-hearted laughs from all three of them._

_He supposed that it wasn’t so bad … Just something he’ll have to get used to._

* * *

“Hey, Paps.” Red called out from his place on the couch.

“Yes, love?” Papyrus shouted to be heard from the kitchen as he was currently cooking dinner for all of them.

“I want to cuddle.”

“Of course.” The tall skeleton just sprinkled in a couple of spices before turning off the stove and placing the pot to the side. Removing his cooking mitts to place them on the counter, Papyrus walked over to Red and proceeded to lift the skeleton with magic so that they would settle with the short skeleton laying on the taller one.

“Sans?”

“Helping Fell get rid of the body.”

Red simply hummed at that, having grown used to the killings. He knew he shouldn’t, but it was easier to accept and love his partners without the burden. So instead, the short skeleton lifted himself to move forward for a kiss. Their tongues smoothly appeared from practise, and began its languid dance.

Once Red had enough, he sat upright, and moved his hips to press down against Papyrus’ pelvis. He smiled and laughed breathlessly at the control he has over the other. He can be easily overpowered by Papyrus, heck, Sans and even his brother can break him if they wanted to. But they can’t. They won’t.

Red had only been wearing one of Sans’ shirt, not that any of his lovers minded his indecency, and summoned his pussy to grind against Papyrus now clothed erection.

“Red.” Papyrus panted from below, making Red chuckle and relented with pulling down the hem of the pants.

“Already so hard.” The short skeleton rubbed his puffy lips against the hard pulsing cock, covering the shaft with his juices. “Ooo~ Paps.”

The door opened then, and in came Sans and Fell, their clothes covered in patches of dust and blood.

“Welcome hom-nggghh.” Papyrus held his pelvis to continue the movement. Still, Red’s smile was present as he made a ‘come hither’ with a hand while the other had latched onto the top of the couch for stability.

Each skeleton came forward and leaned in for their welcome home kisses. “Go get yourselves cleaned up and join us.”

“All right, Boss.” Sans’ grin was absolutely sinful before he ported out.

“Are we using anything tonight?” Fell, of course, meant for their toys and equipment. He asked this as he caressed Red’s mouth with his thumb.

Red moaned from Papyrus still rubbing against him, and allowed the thumb to play with his tongue while he thought of an answer for it.

He bit on the bone. ‘Yes’. And Fell smirked.

“I’ll go prepare the room then.” He planted a kiss on Red’s head after he removed his hand. “Don’t have too much fun without us.”

“Would’ve have bothered waiting if I did.” A cheeky response with a cheeky grin.

Having this kind of life wasn’t so bad—especially when the sex was just as addicting as their obsession was for him. Red certainly wasn’t about to let them go.


	3. Say Big (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon ask:   
> How would the skele-animals make red say how big they are, after red says more please, what happens next?  
> In the context of Red having mocked the skele-animal trio of how small they had been, and the trio proving him wrong by showing and teasing Red how big they were now. 
> 
> Warning: knotting, handjob and blowjob

Red didn’t care he was crying at this point. Just,  _stars,_ let him come already.

A hand grabbed his chin to make him look up to orange eye lights. “Say it.”

“Y-You horny f-fucks.” He gasped when his clit was rubbed and he could feel the twitch of the red cock inside of him. It didn’t help that his hands were preoccupied with two other cocks. 

“… B-Big.” It was barely audible that Fell slammed into him. He moaned loudly and tried again, louder. “ _Big_. Y-You guys are r-really big.” His own eye lights turned into hearts. “M-More  _please_.”

Obliging the desperate request, Fell picked up his pace. He growled at the continuous squeezing on his cock, making sure to always hit deep each time as he gripped the top of Red’s pelvic bone. Fell smiled when he felt the other’s legs wrapped around his waist. 

Papyrus directed Red’s head to push his dick completely into his lover’s mouth, thrusting faster at the chocked moans. And Sans moved Red’s hand to pump his cock faster. 

 _C-Coming!_  Red shut his eyes as he came, and set off the chain. 

Papyrus made sure to slam his cock and pour his seed down Red’s throat. 

Sans made a mess, coating Red’s ribs and hand, still moving to ride through his orgasm. 

And Fell? 

He got as deep as he could and allowed the knot form, panting heavily from the convulsing and dripping heat as he came. Fell was filled with pride seeing the slight distending Red’s stomach; all because of him. 

“You knotted him. Not fair.” 

“He wanted it.” 

“Now we’ll have to wait before we can start the next round.” Papyrus said as moved out of Red’s mouth. 

The short skeleton coughed a little, swallowing to speak, his voice hoarse. “N-Next?” 

“That’s right sweetheart.” Red’s head was turned for Sans to kiss him, tongues immediately dancing, both tasting Papyrus as well as the other’s. “We’re just getting started.” 


	4. We are a Cluster of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Star
> 
> General Fluff

A star is a fixed luminous point in the night sky with a gaseous body as hot as the sun.

And like a star, Red shone brightly in their eyes.

A light that even when covered in darkness will always shine.

No matter how much hell he’s gone through, no matter how rough—no matter how bleak the future may seem—he survives.

Red is that little twinkle in the vast night sky.

Irremovable.

Irreplaceable.

No star is truly the same.

And much like loving Red, it was a love filled with affection and passion; it _burns_ you deeply. Marks etched deeply in their bones by his touch. As if Red was the one reminding them that they are loved, that they are precious—that it is _they_ who were the stars.

So they told Red how he was like a star. And his response?

“Pffft. A star?” Red looked up at the night sky, and smiled. “Then, if I’m a star, you guys need to be stars too.”

“Why?”

“A star may be amazing, but a cluster of stars is even brighter. In fact, we could even become a constellation! A single star can’t do that.”

Really … Sans, Papyrus, and Fell couldn’t win against that. Not against that bright smile for the life of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt given by amynastre


	5. Just a little Fun at Work (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Onahole, Public Sex
> 
> From anon ask: What would happen if red gave the incubus bara trio his onahole as a little treat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a bit rusty so pardon.

Living with three lovers was already difficult to manage. But living with three  _incubi_  lovers was the real challenge. 

Red subtly squirmed in his seat, holding the folders up as if he was really interested in the words printed on them, but he needed to cover his face in case someone asked why he looked constipated. 

He was also doing his utmost damnest to hold back the whimpers and moans, harshly gritting his teeth. But at times, he couldn’t help but let gasps escape here and there; canting his hips and unconsciously spreading his legs.  

He could feel his insides roughly caressed, moving and spreading,  _licking_  him thoroughly.  _F-Fuckers_. Red thought. 

He didn’t think that they’d play with it now. Not when he specifically told them that he was going to be in a meeti–

“Hhh!” Red’s back arched as he tightened the grip on the folder; his drool leaked at the corner of his mouth.

 _T-That’s not a t-tong-nngggh_. Red wanted to scream. Beads of sweat sliding down his skull as his knees involuntarily twitched, making him curl up but not entirely due to the table in front of him.

The feeling of something much larger, penetrating and filling him without preamble—using him like a  _toy_ —was making Red lose it. He took a shuddering breath to collect himself, lucky enough that whoever’s cock it was, didn’t move. But because it stayed inside him, Red couldn’t help himself from twitching and squeezing at it. His pussy, having formed by the onslaught of stimulation from the tongues, was spread open inside his shorts. And the skeleton felt himself get hot and flushed.

The very idea that he was in a room, with so many people, and here he was, with his pussy, moistening his shorts, was spread wide open. If they took off his shorts, they could see inside; see his folds twitch at an invisible length—to see that he was getting fucked.

Red bent over, closing his eyes tight and knocked his knees together. Fluids slid down his femur all the way down to the floor. He came. And didn’t help that his hole was open, allowing the air to subtly stimulate him.

But that wasn’t the end.

The skeleton wanted to slam his head down, feeling his clit rubbed. And it wasn’t long before he felt the cock inside him finally move. It pulled out, making sure it rubbed against his folds, just to slam back in.

Red swore his eyes rolled back and he was wearing a really stupid and  _fucked_  expression. But all that concern was gone when the evenly paced thrusts began to increase in tempo. It always,  _always_ felt like he was being stretch beyond what he was capable of. Were they trying to destroy the toy? Because they were succeeding.

Red was definitely getting wrecked.

“Hck…ngh…Ggh!” His mouth threatened to open as more drool slid down his jaw.

It was so rough that his inner walls felt tender from the fast pace. His juices continued to spill out, and Red was sure that he already made a puddle on the floor and his shorts ruined.

 _Aaah, fffffuuuucck!_  Red suddenly felt overwhelmed by the pleasure that slammed into him, making him sporadically tighten onto the length that he felt was flooding his insides with such heat.

 _I c-came again_. Red thought. He felt both tired and mindless, and still the length remained inside; plugging the cum inside him … well, the toy at least.

The skeleton was far gone with his situation that he didn’t realize someone was heading towards him until the folder he held, no doubt wrinkled and had permanent folds, was taken away from him. Red turned his head around, and was relieved to see that it was Sans. He pleaded with his eyes, now with tears forming in his sockets.  _‘Take me home. Please!’_

Sans smirked at his lover’s flushed expression and grabbed a hold of Red, “Of course, sweetheart.”

The fun had just begun.


	6. A Much Needed Rest (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Overstimulation, Gangbang, All holes were used, Creampie, Deepthroat ... I think that's all of it. 
> 
> From an anon ask: i really want red to be with bara incubuses and he's so overstimulated that he just a babbling mess cause his lovers are just pounding into him relentlessly without a moment of rest.

Rest. He needed a re–

Red arched his back as a scream tore out of him. His voice was hoarse and weak that it came out more as a gasps and chocked moans. 

His juices squirted all over the thick cock continuing to pound into his abused, and already cum-filled cunt. And his hole squeezed at another that continued to slam at his prostrate. 

Tears slide down his face in an endless stream and his mouth hung open as his tongue lolled out with the drool. He was a mess. Covered in cum of blue, orange and red hues mixed his own essence. Filling up his mouth, his pussy, and his hole. Red swore that he fainted a couple of times, only to be revived by the harsh pounding done to him. 

“W-w-waai–mph!” His mouth was suddenly filled once more, thrusting deep in throat. His tongue instinctively moved to caress the underside to the best of his abilities as he sucked and hummed. It didn’t take long for his throat to be lathered by the thick and sticky fluids. There was so much that he was unprepared when it squirted out his nose, making him need to swallow as much as he can. 

He coughed after it was pulled out, and Red was pushed over his threshold one more time when both cocks hilted themselves and came in him again; he swore that he ended up squirting this time, but he didn’t have the mind to give a damn at this point. 

He felt so full that he actually burped. 

It made his lovers laugh and coo at him; praising him for doing so well. 

And finally, the one thing he wanted to hear the most was finally said. 

“You can rest now, Red.” 

And Red passed out in peace. 


	7. Why not him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: Paps x Red x Sans with one-sided fellcest.  
> Edge is jealous of papyrus and sans dating his brother cause red has always been his crush since like he was 5 and promised he would marry him but now he has to attend their wedding. Edge would despise the Ut bros cause they stole red from him and would question why red picked them over him. 
> 
> Rated T

The paper crunched at the sides from his tightened grip, and the bright colours of its design was an eyesore.

Betrayal was understatement as he ripped that abomination to shreds, uncaring of the mess it made on his floors.

_Why?_

Fists tightened at his sides as an eye socket flared with magic. He smacked the wall, creating a deep crevice.

He wished it was  _their_  faces than his innocent wall.

 _Why is it_ them?!

The skeleton didn’t understand.  

He had known him the longest. He had been there since the beginning, supporting and caring, helping to provide for their needs. He did everything in his power to get strong, just so he would able to be by his brother’s side.

But he chose  _them._

“Liar.”

Fell punched the wall again, imagining the faces of the  _villains_  who took his brother away from him.

“You promised.”

A huge chunk and bits of debris flew around him as he kept attacking it with fervour.

“You fucking  _promised_.”

It was supposed to be them. They were the ones who are supposed to be together!

He shouldn’t be  _invited_  to Red’s wedding as the one who’s giving him away!

He should be the groom!

It should’ve been  _him!_

Just  _why._

Why did Red chose them over him?

What did they have that he didn’t?

Fell could feel the warm wetness sliding down his cheeks, but he didn’t care.

He could make puns if he wanted.

He could cook spaghetti too.

He could solve puzzles; word search  _and_  crosswords.

Fell ignored the pain on his knuckles, continuing to pummel through; the blood colouring and dripping from his bones.

He loved Red a thousand—a million times more than they did!

He was so much better than them.

And yet …

Fell stopped when the searing pain on his hands became too much. He looked at how bloody they were now, his salty tears mixing in with the blood as droplets hit his hands.

Red didn’t choose him.

The skeleton fell to his knees, having suddenly lost the energy—lost the will.

Just … why.

Fell bowed and smacked the floors with the bottom of his bloodied fists as he silently cried.

Why wasn’t it him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. :)


	8. Keep Them Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: Bara Papyrus x Red x Bara Edge.   
> Edge and Pap are Dons and Red is smol nervous bean that just got beaten up.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhh~~ Dons~~ And Spicycinaroll + Fellcest!! Aaaaaahhh!! I’ll try!!! XO

Red flinched when he heard the loud crunch, of bones  _shattering_  upon impact. The skeleton winced at the loud choked shrieks that followed, apologizing profusely and begging for mercy to  _live_.  

But not a single damn was given when the sound of a gunshot rang into the now quiet alleyway.

Beads of sweat formed on the short skeleton’s skull as he looked at the bloody scene before him. He gulped a few times, hesitating to speak. But he picked up the courage to do so. “D-Did you have to k-kill them?”

The two tall and large skeletons adorning sharp-looking and well-fitted suits, still in pristine condition as if they weren’t the ones responsible for the massacre that had taken place, turned to look at Red who became even more nervous.

“Red, dear, it’s nothing for you to worry about.” Papyrus smiled to reassure his small lover, before frowning when he eyes focused on the bruises and cuts.

Fell sneered, “They simply had what’s coming to them for messing with something that was ours.” He put the gun back into his holster before walking over to Red.

The small skeleton flushed at the mention of being theirs, but he couldn’t help himself from also feeling rather intimidated from time to time with how large and tall they were in comparison to his stature.

Fell bent down and took out a monster treat to hand over to his lover. “Still not used to this scene?”

Red took the offer and popped it into his mouth. He sighed in relief when he felt it worked its magic, the pain and aches already diminishing. “A l-little.” How he even managed to attract the attention of  _two_  powerful monsters, and even being in a relationship with  _both_  of them was beyond Red’s understanding.

“J-Just … Does it always have to be so … bloody?”

“Papyrus and I weren’t exactly up for any negotiations.” Fell pulled Red in and stood up to carry the skeleton in his arms. “Not after what they did to you.”

“Indeed!” Papyrus piped in, putting the phone back into his pocket; it seemed that he made a call. No doubt that it probably had something to do with ‘cleaning up’ the mess. “They’ve  _really_ should’ve known better.”

Hearing the underlying possessiveness in their tones had Red shudder, subconsciously clutching tighter onto Fell as his soul thumped hard against his chest.

“It’s all right now love,” Papyrus strode towards them and pecked Red on the cheek. “It won’t happen again.”

Hearing that only made Red’s soul twist.

These usually feared and fierce monsters … Only he was their exception.

He became their treasure.

They were so sweet and kind and gentle to him … They really shouldn’t.

Red smiled at them, hoping it didn’t look crooked as the fast pounding of his soul had yet to cease; his hands felt a little clammy.

If only he could tell them the truth.

But that was the point wasn’t it?

Keep your friends close and your enemies  _closer._


	9. Don’t cry, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinammon Kustard (Ut! Paps/Uf! Sans/Ut! Sans) [im gonna call it that]
> 
> It was late in the evening, having just finished dinner, and it was storming outside. The harsh blowing winds and heavy rain accompanied by thunderous crashes.
> 
> Who would try to even make a visit?
> 
> General Fluff

The casual knock on their door brought confused expressions shared between the brothers. It was late in the evening, having just finished dinner, and it was storming outside. The harsh blowing winds and heavy rain accompanied by thunderous crashes.

Who would try to even make a visit?

Nonetheless, Papyrus made his way to answer the door with Sans getting up from the couch to follow behind him.

When they opened it, they were immediately alerted and surprised. Greeted with the sight of their drenched lover, they shouted in unison.  _“Red!”_

The aforementioned skeleton clutched tightly onto himself, sockets pouring with hot tears that mixed with the cold rain. Before he could even open his mouth, Papyrus was quick to usher him inside whilst Sans got a towel.

Ridding him of wet jacket, Sans gently wrapped a towel around him, before teleporting him to the bathroom.

Red didn’t speak the whole while; just letting Sans and Papyrus take care for him. It made him feel guilty that he was making them do this for him, but as if reading his mind, Sans started to coo and gently coax him to ease to his nerves. Red didn’t realize he was crying and shaking again, despite that he was now clothed in warm cotton pajamas he didn’t even know Sans owned.

“Shhh. Don’t cry, baby. It’s okay. It’s going to be all right.” Sans took Red into his arms and teleported them onto the couch where Papyrus was already seated with a bowl of hot chicken soup.

Sans wrapped both he and Red with a blanket, embracing the latter from behind as Papyrus began to feed him carefully and slowly, making sure it wasn’t too hot each time.

This meticulous care and affection towards him spurn more tears to prick from his sockets. He didn’t feel he deserved it all. His sniffling and hiccuping brought Papyrus to stop. “Dearest, won’t you tell us what’s wrong?” He cupped Red’s cheek, leaning to kiss his forehead and wipe the tears with his thumb.

“J-Just … another fucking fight … with my bro. H-He said he d-didn’t want me anymore. That I-I was better off just away from t-the house for good.” Red wanted to curl in on himself. But Sans was there to stop him from despairing. He was his anchor, embracing him tighter to make his presence reminded.

“That brat.” Sans muttered, causing Papyrus to chuckle lightly, taking a handkerchief to wipe those tears away. “Don’t cry, dear. There is a misunderstanding, and it surely got heated because of stubborness.”

“And pride.” Sans added helpfully. Still grumbling behind Red who had calmed down to listen. He had no idea what they were talking about.

Papyrus placed the bowl down onto the table. “You see, Sans, Fell and I had discussed living arrangements. Such that, if you wanted, you can live and move in together. But Fell knew you were apprehensive about it, even if you wanted to.”

Everything clicked into place for Red, and all he could say was, “Oh.”

Stars, he thought his brother hated him now. And he didn’t understand where it came from. They were so close. And yet, Fell pushed him away.

Red was really hurt. But now that he knew, the troubles and worries in his heart dissipated.

“He just wanted you to know that he can handle himself, that it was okay if you left him be.”

Sans snorted. “I’ll spank him the next time I see him.”

Red choked, a shaky laugh came out. “S-Sans! Don’t!”

“What? He deserved it. Putting you through this.”

Red shook his head. “You always antagonize each other.”

“It’s how we love. Don’t worry about it.”

“Pfft-ahahaha~!”

Papyrus’ and Sans’ gaze softened, their hearts warming in hearing the relaxed joy. There we go. That was what they wanted to see.

“You’ll always be able to visit each other anyway. So it’s not like it’s completely goodbye at all.” Papyrus picked up the bowl again. “You two will need to have another talk. One that doesn’t involve such a heated fight.”

“If it happens again, just tell me, sweetheart. I’ll kick his ass.”

He knew Sans was joking, which only made him laugh harder. His heart lighter than before. It reminded him how much he loved these two skeletons. As if he fell in love all over again.

Living with his lovers, it was true that he had his reservations. Afraid to leave his brother alone. Feeling that he’d betray him by abandoning him … but that wasn’t the case at all. He was just scared of it himself. And Fell knew it. His brother gave him this push to see that Sans and Papyrus would care for him no matter what.

Red felt lucky to be alive. To be in his lover’s embrace whilst being fed by another. To have such a caring and loving brother. Red knew he had it all, and wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s iffy! I feel that I’m kind of rusty. XP


End file.
